Can’t Teach An Old Dog New Tricks
by Smickan
Summary: Complete. Problems at a primary school are the last things Gina needs when Amanda Prosser's breathing down her neck.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Roobhab, in answer to your question on one of the other fics - My fics don't flow in any particular order, unless otherwise stated. Charlie is a character I made up for roleplaying on random TB RP sites, and she seemed a natural progression to be a fic character. None of my fics are continuation of any others, unless otherwise mentioned in their summaries – there are three that are a series :o)_

**Can't Teach An Old Dog New Tricks**

"So how're you feeling now?" Smithy appeared behind Gina, holding a file full of what she assumed was work, his trademark smirk flicking over his lips.

"You know me, Sergeant." Gina glanced up, "As fabulous as ever." Truth be known Gina was tired, but she wasn't going to admit it, not even to Smithy. "What are you doing now?" she asked almost suspiciously.

"These came for you." Smithy held out the file and grinned. "From Canley Primary."

Gina blinked, looking confused, before glancing inside, a small smile forming as she pulled out the makeshift cards inside, one from each of the children in the year group she'd been speaking to this morning.

"One of the teachers dropped them in." Smithy continued, "Thought you'd like to see them before you get cornered by Prosser the Tos-"

"Thank you Smithy." Gina cut him off with a smirk. "Run along," she gestured with one hand. "Before you get cornered for overtime." She tutted. "Can't have you working now, can we!"

"I work!" Smithy insisted, playfully teasing her. "Don't want to overdo it; you'll expect it everyday..."

Gina smirked and watched Smithy walk away, carrying the folder to her office, sitting beside the desk with a cigarette and cup of coffee, before emptying the file onto the desk, flicking through the cards the children had made, smiling at each message.

Earlier that morning, Gina had been on a school visit with Amber, as part of the children's career week. They'd taken questions and given demonstrations, showing the children how to use the ASP's and handcuffs etc. Gina had initially been dreading the assembly, especially with Amber of all people, attempting to swap her for Smithy, before being told by Amanda that it wasn't possible.

Amanda Prosser. Another thorn in Gina's side, taking credit for Gina's initiatives, and ideas – and even for her work; passing off reports as her own work. Gina had dismissed her irritation as pointless, knowing she'd battled worse witches than Prosser in her time and won. All it took was time, effort and patience – after all, revenge is best served cold, there was no fun if the recipient was expecting it.

* * *

"Oi!" Rebecca sat on the floor behind the front desk, waiting for Charlie to finish work, clutching a book as she flicked through the thick pages, "Oi!" 

"Shhh, sweetheart." Charlie glanced down, bending over to settle Rebecca with a toy, before straightening, coming face to face with Amanda. "Ma'am…" She acknowledged, preparing herself for the obvious rollicking she was about to receive.

"What is she doing here?" Amanda pointed at Rebecca. "No children are allowed on police premises whil-"

"I know ma'am." Charlie cut in. "I finished half an hour ago – I was just finishing typing something up for Inspector Gold, because Marilyn's stuck in traffic."

Amanda raised an eyebrow, tilting her head a little. "That doesn't explain why-"

"Rebecca?" Charlie gestured. "She's been here 5 minutes, my mum works in the afternoons, she couldn't keep her whilst Maz got in and-"

"In future, arrange your childcare so it doesn't interfere with your work. I don't want to see her in the station again!" Amanda reprimanded, walking off, leaving Charlie staring behind her.

"I did!" Charlie scoffed, more to herself than anyone else, looking up as Smithy walked through. "What is that woman's problem?"

"Time of the-" Smithy trailed off, knowing better than to finish, especially with the glare Charlie was giving him. "What's she done now?"

"Daddy!" Rebecca pulled herself up on hearing Smithy's voice, attempting to move to see him, stumbling back as she landed on the floor, scowling to herself. "Daddy?"

Smithy leant over the desk and grinned down at Rebecca, "What's she doing here?" he asked, letting himself behind the desk, holding his arms out to pick her up as she toddled to him.

"Marilyn's stuck behind a RTA on Trafford Way, and I can't leave the desk unoccupied – mum's working as of 15 minutes ago, so I thought Rebecca could stay here with me – just whilst I covered for her, it's not like we're busy – and she's fine down there…."

"Alright." Smithy held his hand up, cutting her off. "You want me to have a word?"

"No point." Charlie scowled. "She'll only moan more about me not being able to fight my own battles." She pouted petulantly, "Though if you want to shoot her-"

"That stopped being funny 2 years ago." Smithy narrowed his eyes, cuddling Rebecca as she patted his cheek, turning in his arms to look round the office. Charlie smiled and watched them, taking Rebecca's hand as she offered it, leaning her head on Smithy's shoulder.

"You watch her come in now and accuse me of distracting you." She sighed, turning her face into his neck to press as soft kiss against his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Smithyfan – there's a reason for the similarity ;o) Shall come clear later

**Can't Teach An Old Dog New Tricks – Part 2**

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" Charlie stood at the bottom of the slide with her arms open, scooping Rebecca up as she slid down, smothering her in kisses as she laughed, Rebecca squealing and giggling.

Smithy grinned and took Rebecca again, putting her on top of the slide again, holding tightly. "We ready?" He smiled as Rebecca nodded, grinning.

"One….twooo, threee…."

"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" Charlie grinned again, lifting Rebecca into the air as she gently 'flew' her round, blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

Rebecca kicked her legs and giggled loudly, holding her arms up to the sky. "'Gain!" She beamed, holding her hands to Smithy. "'Gain!"

"One more…" Smithy smiled, taking Rebecca and settling her at the top of the slide, grinning as she giggled in anticipation, waving to Charlie. "One…twooo…threee…"

"Wheeeeeee." Rebecca giggled, sliding down towards Charlie, screeching loudly. "More?" She looked at Smithy as Charlie picked her up, beaming innocently.

Smithy shook his head, taking the hand that was offered, "Home, madam."

"No." Rebecca giggled, shrieking as Smithy tickled her, "No dada!"

Smithy smirked and wrapped an arm around them both, guiding them and the pushchair towards the car, packing it quickly in the boot as Charlie settled Rebecca in her car seat, ignoring her protests to stay. "Next time sweetheart."

"Noooow!" Rebecca scowled, glaring at her parents from under her fringe, dropping into Charlie's lap.

* * *

"Good girl!" Charlie beamed, clapping as Rebecca toddled into the house, clutching Teddy as she dragged it behind her. "Say bye to daddy." 

"Daddy?" Rebecca turned, looking behind her for Smithy.

"Daddy'll see you after work, sweetheart." Smithy opened his arms, bending to Rebecca's level.

"Nooo!" Rebecca's face crumbled and her bottom lip trembled. "Dada…" she whimpered, gripping Smithy's arm tightly. "Daddy…"

"I'll be back soon…" Smithy frowned, kissing her forehead. "You look after mummy for me?"

Rebecca rubbed her eyes and sniffled, shaking her head. "Daaa!"

Smithy sighed and cuddled Rebecca tightly, kissing her forehead. "Daddy'll be back after work." He sighed again, passing her to Charlie as Rebecca's cries increased in volume and she tried to cling to him. "We can go find Becca a new teddy tomorrow – Daddy's here all day…"

"Teddy?" Rebecca hiccupped, sniffling. "…Teddy!"

Smithy smiled and kissed her forehead. "We can go tomorrow, promise."

Rebecca yawned and reluctantly nodded, reaching to hug Smithy again. "Bibi Daddy." She patted his cheek and kissed him, before dropping her head against Charlie's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"We'll have a little nap, won't we darlin', been a busy day, Becca's tired..." Charlie smiled softly, kissing Rebecca's forehead. "See you later." She smiled again, wrapping one arm around Smithy's waist as she kissed him, grinning as he deepened the kiss. "You've got to go…" she murmured, resting her forehead against his.

Smithy scowled and nodded, pulling back with a smirk, "See you tonight…"

"Bye daddy…" Charlie beamed, standing on the doorstep as she lifted Rebecca's arm from her neck, wiggling it in Smithy's direction.

* * *

"Ah, Smithy." 

"Ma'am?" Smithy looked up from the form in front of him, glad of the distraction, as early into his shift as it was.

"Canley Primary, a disturbance. They've asked for me…" she glanced behind her. "I don't suppose you fancy a wander?"

"Not taking Amber?" Smithy smirked, pushing his chair back as he switched his computer off and stood up.

"After yesterday?" Gina raised an eyebrow. "It was enough just getting her up and into the school, never mind the time it took her to stop pouting after she got chocolate finger prints over her uniform hat."

Smithy chuckled and picked his equipment belt up, fastening it around his waist, before pulling his jacket on. "After you…"

Gina turned, leading Smithy along the corridor. "It's a father mouthing off at staff from outside, the mother hasn't let him see his son for a good 6 months of so, and is taking it out on them. He says he'd go if he could just see his boy…"

"Do we know his name?"

"James Henderson, his son's name is Craig. The caretaker has him being watched, but he needs to be removed from the premises."

"The mother been contacted?" Smithy asked.

"Not until we get some more information." Gina mused. "When we find out why he hasn't been allowed to see his son, then we'll see what the next move is."

Smithy nodded, getting into the drivers side of the panda car as Gina got in beside him, fastening her seatbelt as Smithy started the car, driving towards the school.

"Mr Carter."

"Inspector Gold." The head teacher drew himself to his full height, nodding at Gina and Smithy as they approached. "PC…?"

"Sergeant Smith." Smithy held his hand out, shaking Carter's hand, smiling politely. "Mr Henderson…?"

"Ah, yes…" Mr Carter looked suitably embarrassed and frowned lightly. "I'm afraid he got away from Paul."

"Paul?"

"The caretaker." Mr Carter gestured to the door, "He's now in the classroom-"

"He's what!" Gina blinked. "Which classroom?"

"Just through here…" Carter opened the main door, leading them through. "We've got the area cordoned off, there are no children allowed near here, they're all either in the gym, the hall, or in classrooms the other side of the school. Craig is in my office with his teacher." He nodded at the man stationed outside the room, introducing him as the caretaker, "Anything you need, I'd only be too happy to help."

Smithy exchanged a sidewards glance with Gina and nodded discreetly.

"We'll take it from here…" Gina dismissed the caretaker, before opening the door. "Now, Mr Henderson…"


	3. Chapter 3

_The bits in italic are borrowed from the episode 'Return Of The Hunter' were Smithy returns as part of SO19, only to find his sergeant and friend Bob Cryer had been taken hostage by an irate father._

**Can't Teach An Old Dog New Tricks – Part 3**

Smithy stood by the door, looking around the classroom, taking in the pictures on the wall, the row of coats and bags, the blackboard with the last lesson still written _on it. _It all seemed so familiar, like he'd been there before, he looked behind him, seeing Gina and a man speaking animatedly, frowning to himself.

"_80 per cent shot…"_

"_Hold back Constable…"_

"_What they playing at?"_

Smithy shook his heads and frowned a little, his gaze settling on the windows across from them, squinting a little to look out past the tissue paper and drawings covering the glass.

"_That's my old mate in there…"_

"Sergeant!"

Gina's voice cut through Smithy's thoughts, causing him to look at her. "Ma'am?"

"Problem?"

Smithy shook his head quickly, moving closer to Gina's side. "No ma'am."

"Mr Henderson's just going, aren't you sir…?"

The man in front of them pursed his lips and looked at Gina, before giving a slight nod, moving in front of them.

"He's going to speak to the courts." Gina started to follow, Smithy behind her. "I told him we'd do what we could to help."

"Of course." Smithy said firmly, pursing his lips.

Gina watched her sergeant for a few seconds, the small group nearing the main entrance. "Can we drop you off at home, Mr Henderson?" She asked, wanting to make sure he was off the premises.

James Henderson shook his head. "My car's outside." He looked around them, taking a step towards Smithy. "Craig?"

A small boy looked up as he passed with a teacher, the teacher's eyes growing wide as she pulled the child towards her, trying to pull him along.

"Craig!"

"Dad!"

* * *

"Where is she now?" 

Marilyn looked up, watching Amanda pace in front of her. "Canley Primary as far as I know, ma'am."

"She came back from there hours ago!" Amanda scowled a little. "She should-"

"There was a disturbance, ma'am." Marilyn frowned. "That's all I know."

"No doubt they'll be having extended refs!" Amanda turned, stalking back up to her office.

* * *

"Get him out of here!" Gina shouted, helping Smithy hold James back, glaring at the dithering teacher who froze with Craig held to her. "GET HIM OUT!" 

"Son!" James struggled in Smithy's hold, managing to get an arm free. "Craig!"

"DAD!" Craig tried to break free from his teacher's grasp to get to his father. "Daaaaad!" he yelped.

James swung his arm back, lashing out at Smithy, catching him with a lucky punch aimed at his jaw. Smithy staggered back a little, still holding him, James managing to lash out again and get free.

"DAD!"

Gina launched forward in a bid to catch Craig who was charging forward, her arm around his chest as James grabbed hold of her, pulling her to him. "Don't. Even. Think. It." James growled in her ear, pushing a hard metal barrel into her back.

"Ma'am!" Smithy moved to help her, Craig being pulled back by the teacher.

"Stay still!" Gina insisted, holding her hands up. "Don't move!"

Smithy frowned at the panicked look in Gina's eyes, catching on quick enough to grab hold of Craig, holding him tightly so he couldn't struggle.

"Give me my son." James looked at Smithy, taking one step closer.

"Get him out-" Gina stopped as she was pushed forward, the gun James was holding aimed at her back now moved to view.

"DAD!"

"Give me my son."

"No Smithy." Gina spoke as clearly as she could. "Get him out of here."

"MY SON!" James' voice rose sharply and he dragged Gina back with him as he heard noises, pointing the gun at the nearest classroom. "Get in there…"

"Mr Henderson!" Smithy swallowed. "I can't let-"

"Get in there," James glared again, pressing the gun against Gina's temple, his arm across her neck. "Now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't Teach An Old Dog New Tricks – Part 4**

"Don't make things worse…" Smithy held on tight to the small boy beside him, keeping him out of line of the gun being pointed in their direction, looking directly at James. "Let Inspector Gold go…"

The door slammed closed behind them, James forcing Gina to block it with a chair to stop anyone else getting in. "Shut it." He snarled, waving the gun at Gina.

"This isn't going to solve anything…" Gina tried to reason with him, "You've more chance of being able to see Craig if you let this end peacefully, James!"

The side of James' lip curled and he sneered at Gina. "James now is it?"

"Mr Henderson!" Gina said sharply.

"Have you got kids?" James continued glaring at Gina as she shook her head, pointing the gun at Smithy. "You?"

Smithy appeared to be weighing up his pros and cons before slowly nodding. "…A little girl." He said softly.

"You get to see her?"

Smithy nodded again, moving Craig behind him, keeping a hold of his hand as Craig's fingers gripped his hand tighter.

"Married?"

Smithy sighed. "I don't see-"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes." Smithy looked from James to Gina and back again.

"Good relationship?"

Smithy frowned a little, before nodding. "James-"

"See, that's something I couldn't do." James' hand started to shake a little and he pulled Gina closer. "My wife…she er…" He paused and swallowed. "She left me…" he looked up at Smithy, the pain and anger still obvious in his eyes. "I love her! I gave her everything…and she left me!"

"…And stopped you seeing your son?" Gina asked softly, looking up.

James nodded and appeared to loosen his grip a little. "She didn't… didn't even leave me for another man!" he scoffed. "Some stupid bitch from her office! Said she knew more about what she wanted than I ever could!"

Gina turned a little, looking up at James. "Did you try and see Craig after?" She asked.

James nodded. "She said I'd been abusing them…said I was bad for James, bad influence…"

"She took you to court?"

"Told them…I'd been calling her things…I didn't do anything to jeopardise seeing my son! …but they believed her. They took my boy…"

"Did you ask for help? Explain-"

"What's the point!" James let go of Gina, pushing her back towards Smithy and Craig, Gina immediately grabbing hold of Smithy's arm, Smithy pulling her to him. "Noone would believe me! They all believed the _bitch_!"

"54 from Sierra Oscar."

Smithy froze as his radio sounded, looking at Gina.

James' head snapped up and he glared at Smithy. "…Who's that?"

"54 from Sierra Oscar." Dean paused. "Are you receiving Sarge?"

"It's the station." Gina explained calmly. "They want to know where we are…"

"You've been talking to them!" James' became more wound up and he glared at Smithy, raising the gun again. "They can hear!"

"They wouldn't be calling if they could…" Smithy held his hands up. "Calm down Mr Henderson…"

"Dad." Craig sniffled from where he was still holding onto Smithy. "Stop…"

James looked at Craig, opening his arms. "Come here son…"

Craig tensed and he held onto Smithy. "Dad…" he sniffed, shaking his head, terrified of the gun and his father's temper.

* * *

"What are they playing at!" Amanda stood with her hands on her hips, frowning over Dean's shoulder. 

"Noone's heard from them since they reached the school, ma'am."

Amanda pursed her lips, not putting it past Gina to have talked Smithy into going into a pub for 'lunch'. "Call them again!"

"54 from Sierra Oscar." Dean paused a few seconds. "Are you receiving, Sarge?"

Amanda scowled at the lack of response. "Send someone to the school, then tell Inspector Gold I want her in my office as soon as this is over!"

"Ma'am…" Dean sighed, relaying the call to Roger and Dan.

Lance looked up as Amanda stalked out of CAD, looking across at Dean. "Amazing." He frowned. "Inspector Gold could be in danger, and she still manages to put her down."

Dean just sighed and shrugged, acknowledging Dan's acceptance of the call.


	5. Chapter 5

_Now complete, thanks for the reviews._

**Can't Teach An Old Dog New Tricks – Chapter 5**

"Weeee…" Rebecca tugged on Charlie's skirt, looking pathetically up at her mother. "Wee mummy."

Charlie turned from the counter and looked down at Rebecca, beaming at her. "Clever girl…" she grinned, leading her to the bathroom, making a fuss of her. "Well done!"

Rebecca beamed smugly as Charlie lifted her up to wash her hands, giggling as she pressed kisses against her cheek.

"Wait till we tell daddy!" Charlie grinned, blowing a raspberry against Rebecca's cheek as she splashed her hands in the sink.

"Daddy?" Rebecca looked up, beaming. "Now?"

Charlie glanced at the clock and nodded, "We'll call him…" she smiled, expecting him to be in the office.

* * *

Smithy blinked as he felt his phone vibrating against his thigh, his gaze not moving from where James was pointing the gun in their direction. He moved in front of Craig and held his hands up. "Just let this end…" he said calmly. "Give me the gun and we can help you…" 

"Get back!" James spat.

"What're you hoping to get from this?" Smithy sighed, "The way to see your son is to co-operate. Show them that you can rise above what your wife is doing-"

"She told them I was being homophobic, how the hell can I rise above that?" James scoffed.

"By not holding us here…by not threatening us with the gun…" Smithy kept his tone level. "You're playing into her hands this way…she'll get what she wants. What will you get?"

"M-my son…" James' voice quivered, staring up at Smithy as he shook his head.

"A prison sentence, a criminal record…all for just wanting to be a father."

"D-dad…" Craig sniffled from where he was in Gina's arms, "You're scaring me…"

"Put the gun down…" Smithy reasoned, still holding his arms up. "We'll help you…"

* * *

"You've reached Smiffy, I can't take your call at the minute, leave your name after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." 

"Now…"

"Daddddddy!" Rebecca listened and pouted as she wasn't answered, before continuing to talk. "Daddy, went wee now!" She giggled and continued babbling for a few minutes before Charlie took the phone back, cuddling Rebecca as she spoke.

"Clever Becca went to the toilet all by herself…" she beamed, "We both think Becca deserves two special treats tomorrow, don't we sweetheart…?"

"Teddyyyyyy!" Rebecca called, still holding onto the phone.

"We'll see you later, daddy…" Charlie smiled. "Love you…"

"Luv'd oo more than the moon'd dadda."

* * *

"This can end here…" Smithy continued calmly, holding his hand out for the gun. "…We will help you, I promise. We'll talk to the court, and your wife…" 

James looked from Smithy to Gina and down to Craig, his hand shaking. "…How do I k-know?"

"You have my word." Smithy said solemnly. "I'll do my best…but I can't when we're here…"

James nodded quickly and looked at the gun, slowly reaching his hand out to Smithy, giving him the gun.

"Sarge, there you-"

"GET OUT!" Smithy pulled the gun quickly from Henderson's grip before he could whirl around and point it at Dan as he stood in the doorway, managing to push him against the wall and keep the gun back.

Dan faltered for a minute unsure of what to do, seeing Gina keep the sobbing Craig back. He launched forward, followed by Roger as they took hold of James, managing to stop him struggling, Smithy checking the gun, his jaw setting as he saw it unloaded.

Gina looked from Smithy to the small boy cowering against her, gently hugging him tighter to her. "It's ok…" she whispered, turning him away from where his father was calling his name, along with a stream of abuse at the police officers in the room, "It's all over now…"

"I want my mum…" Craig sobbed, pushing his head in Gina's stomach.

Smithy glanced up to see the headmaster in the doorway, gesturing for him to come into the room.

"Craig…" Mr Carter held his hand out, "Your mum's in my office…"

Craig looked up, sniffling as he clung tighter to Gina, not about to let go anytime soon.

"If you come with me, I'll take you to her…"

Craig turned his head away, his hand gripping Gina's.

"…I'll take him." Gina smiled a little. "If you could show us the way-"

"Of course." The headteacher nodded, "Right this way…"

"You think you can keep yourself entertained for 5 minutes?" Gina muttered quietly as she passed Smithy.

"I'll try not to get meself shot if you do…" Smithy gave her a wink, lifting his radio to call the station.

* * *

"Why weren't SO19 called!" Amanda barked into the headset she was holding. 

Smithy almost laughed bitterly, lifting his radio again to respond. "With respect _ma'am_, there was no way we could – he was waving a gun in our faces."

"An unloaded gun!"

"Well I wasn't about to test it out!"

Several officers around Sun Hill smirked as they heard the exchange, waiting for Amanda's reply.

"I'll see you both back at the station with a full report, Sergeant!"

"…Ma'am." Smithy sighed and rolled his eyes, "We're both fine by the way…"

Amanda glared at the headset, dropping it back onto the table as she turned and left the room, Dean smirking to himself as he continued talking to Smithy.

* * *

"Next time, PC Casper, I suggest you open your eyes!" 

"…Sarge." Dan sighed, looking down. "I couldn't see him from the door!"

"So you charge in?" Smithy glared, watching Tony and Leela drive Henderson back to the station. "He could have been waving the gun at us again!"

"Sarge." Dan sighed again, looking up as Roger appeared beside him, Smithy being distracted by Gina re-appearing.

"We'll continue this at the station…"

"Yes Sarge." Dan nodded, glad of the chance to get away, watching Smithy walk over to Gina.

"You alright?" Smithy asked, dropping into step beside her.

Gina nodded and gave him a small smile. "PC Casper's still breathing?" She smirked. "You're slipping…"

"I haven't finished yet." Smithy gave a small smirk. "Superintendent Tos-"

"_Smithy_."

"Prosser…was asking how we were a few minutes ago." Smithy stopped behind the bike shed with Gina, smirking as she lit a cigarette, obscured from sight of anyone else.

"I heard." Gina looked up, taking a long, deserved drag. "Nice to know she's concerned about our wellbeing, isn't it…"

Smithy scoffed and reached into his pocket, pulling his mobile out as it vibrated again, glancing at the missed call from home as he dialled his voicemail, all tension lifting from his stance as he listened to the message, a soppy grin threatening his lips.

"Good news?" Gina asked, looking almost amused.

Smithy pressed the message to repeat, holding the handset against Gina's ear, grinning as she chuckled.

"Next come the terrible twos." She smirked, looking innocent as Smithy pouted a little.


End file.
